


Out Of My League

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Pack Feels, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: One of her boys was having a bad day.Stiles hadn’t yet come and said it to either her or Jackson, but she could tell.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, everybody? How's everyone doing?  
> I was actually really nervous about posting this fic because A) it's my first with a pairing other than Sterek, B) it's my first for a poly ship, and C) half of it is just me dissing Scott lol. Let me know what you think!  
> Also, for those of you who don't know, September is National Suicide Prevention Month. I am working on a fic to dedicate to that specifically, and I'm hoping to get it done before the end of the month. I'll keep you all posted on whether or not it'll actually be finished by then. The title is from "Out Of My League" by Fits & the Tantrums. Enjoy!

One of her boys was having a bad day. 

Stiles hadn’t yet come and said it to either her or Jackson, but she could tell. 

He’d been off all day, from avoiding both her and Jackson during class, to disappearing on them during lunch- she’d gotten concerned texts from both Allison _and_ Danny asking why Stiles was eating alone in his Jeep- to ignoring his texts and calls. 

Not even just from her and Jackson-- from _everyone_. 

Derek- who she supposed was his new best friend after Scott had decided he didn’t need him anymore- had messaged both her and Jackson to ask if he was okay, worried because he hadn’t been responding. 

Jackson had been asking around the rest of the pack to see if anyone knew what was going on, but had gotten nothing until Erica told him- anger in her eyes and grit in her voice- that Scott had gone after Stiles for his choice in both pack and romantic partners. 

That he had told Stiles there was no way Lydia and Jackson would actually be dating him _for_ him and they were just waiting for the perfect moment to use him and leave him like last year’s trends. 

That he said Stiles was useless as a pack mate, and they didn’t actually want him if Scott himself wasn’t a part of the deal. 

It had taken nearly the entire pack to keep Jackson away from him for the rest of the day-- even Derek had called him during their free hour to convince him attacking Scott would only hurt Stiles further. 

Isaac was the only one not aiding their holding him back. He figured Jackson could knock some sense into Scott- or at least knock him on his ass- and he would finally leave Stiles alone. 

Allison told him that was a bad plan. 

It took everything in her not to stab him in the face with her heels.

She sighed and Jackson squeezed her hand, his blue eyes narrowed and sharp like daggers as he attempted to set fire to Scott’s head with the force of his glare. 

It was the last class of the day, a mere half-hour from the end of the period. 

They could make it, and then they would handle this. 

Stiles sat two seats ahead and one seat to the left of her, looking small and tired as he took his notes in an uncharacteristic silence. He had the arm that he wasn’t using to write loosely wrapped around himself like a shield, like protection, like he was scared of being hurt. 

She frowned, glancing at the clock. 

Twenty-eight minutes. 

She sat through the rest of her class, gathering her things before the bell rang. Her teacher eyed her disapprovingly from his desk, but said nothing, returning his attention to his computer. 

Jackson let go of her as the end of the hour was signaled and she stood, strutting forward to place a hand on Stiles’ shoulder as he attempted- and failed- to hastily shove his books into his bag before she could get to him. 

“Do you have plans after school today, baby?” She asked, keeping her voice soft. 

She could feel Jackson brush past her as he exited the room, going to his locker for his keys and trusting her to handle this. 

Stiles shoved his chair back under the table, slinging his bag over his shoulder and shaking his head. He bit his lip, looking anywhere but her face. 

“You want to come with me and Jay? We’re gonna watch movies at my place.” 

He hesitated, torn. 

“It’ll just be us— my mom’s not home tonight. We can hang out and cuddle.” 

Stiles perked up minutely, and Lydia knew she had him even before he nodded his head 

She wrapped her arm around his hips as they walked to his locker, smiling when she saw that Jackson was already waiting for them, leaning up against it. 

Lydia pressed a kiss to Jackson’s lips as they waited for Stiles to gather his things. 

He slid the lock in place and slammed it shut, Jackson tucking his hand into his back pocket and Lydia linking her arm in his as they walked. 

Jackson- begrudgingly- released him so he could drive the Porsche to Lydia’s. Lydia went with Stiles, wanting to make sure he was okay to drive. 

The ride was silent. She tapped her nails against her thighs pensively. She didn’t like how tightly wound Stiles looked, his knuckles white where they were wrapped around the wheel, his muscles tense and stiff. 

He parked next to the Porsche in her driveway. Jackson got out when they did, his backpack and lacrosse bag thrown over his broad shoulders. 

She unlocked the door smoothly, pushing it open and sighing once she had locked it behind her and her boys. 

She _hated_ that there were times where they couldn’t all be safe, times where her cold intelligence, Jackson’s unrelenting determination and Stiles’ willful heart couldn’t protect them from the world. 

She threw her bag on the dining room table, smiling to herself when she saw Jackson take Stiles’ bag from him to add it to hers, kissing his cheek. 

“It’s your day to pick a movie, Stiles,” Lydia told him, tearing open a packet of popcorn and throwing it into the microwave. 

Stiles squinted at her, frowning, “I was promised cuddles. Not decision-making.” 

Jackson snorted, wrapping his arms around Stiles, hooking his chin over his shoulder, “Don’t let her pick for you. We’ll be watching _The Notebook_ again.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled the bag from the microwave when it started beeping, manicured nails ripping through the top of it easily as she poured it into a bowl. 

She grabbed Stiles’ wrist and pulled him towards the couch, and he towed Jackson along behind him. 

She scrolled lazily through her Netflix until Stiles quietly picked a movie. She frowned when he started to fold in on himself and tugged both of her boyfriends onto the couch with her. 

Once they actually settled- after Stiles had elbowed Jackson twice and somehow accidentally kneed himself in the balls- and comfortable, Lydia pressed play, setting the bowl of popcorn on the couch beside them. 

Stiles laid mostly across her and Jackson’s laps, his long legs curled up so they weren’t dangling off the end of the couch. He snuggled back into them, eyes sliding half-closed as he relaxed. 

Jackson wrapped one of his arms around Lydia, letting her lean back against his side and rest her head on his shoulder. He had his other arm on top of Stiles’ legs, rubbing smooth circles into the skin of his ankle with his thumb. 

Lydia- who had Stiles’ head pillowed in her lap- only half-focused on the documentary he had picked, instead concentrating on his soft, fluffy hair. 

He had begun to let it grow out after they had started dating, and she had developed a bit of an obsession. It was wavy, and thick, and she enjoyed combing her fingers through it almost as much he did. 

She scratched her nails lightly over his scalp, petting him as he let out something akin to a purr and melted. 

Jackson smirked a little, and pressed a kiss to the top of Lydia’s head. 

Lydia- eyeing Stiles and deeming him relaxed enough to have this conversation- broke their quiet bubble, “You ready to talk about what happened today?” 

Stiles tensed, like he was preparing himself for a punch. 

“Hey, you’re okay, baby. We just want to make sure you’re alright. You’ve been off all afternoon,” Jackson murmured soothingly. 

Lydia paused the TV as Stiles carefully flipped himself over in their embrace, burying his face in her shirt. 

She let him, gently stroking through his hair and waiting patiently for him to let himself talk. 

“Scott was being a dick.” He said finally, his voice slightly muffled. 

“How so?” she asked. 

“He just- he was saying shit just to get under my skin and I _know_ it’s not true but it feels like it is and I didn’t know how to deal.” 

Jackson rumbled quietly beside her, his eyes flashing despite himself. 

“If you know it’s not true, why let it bother you?” 

“Because-” he growled, cutting himself off, frustrated. 

They waited, the silence around them expectant and charged. 

“Because it was about you guys. He was talking shit and saying that you’re only playing with me, and that eventually you’ll get bored and dump my ass and go back to just being you two. And then he just kept _going_. How the pack wouldn’t want me without him. How Derek wouldn’t even give me the bite to be _useful_ to the pack because I’m such a disaster,” he trailed off, his voice getting smaller. “How you don’t actually want me.” 

Jackson moved first, but Lydia was quick to follow. 

They worked together to gently tug Stiles up and into an embrace, folding him in between them as tears of frustration and anger and hurt and fear finally broke loose. 

Lydia stroked down his back tenderly, her fingertips leaving impressions in the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Jackson had tucked him against his chest, pressing his own cheek to Stiles’ hair and huffing out little breaths into it. 

“You know he’s wrong, right? We _love_ you, Stiles-- you know that. Our relationship, even though we _were_ together before, isn’t the same without you. We’re not going to break up with you, not at all. And the only reason Derek hasn’t bit you is because you haven’t _asked_. I’m sure he would be _honored_ to, if you ever wanted it. Scott can’t say anything when the person who _did_ bite him doesn’t want anything to do with him. _You’re_ pack, Stiles. With or without Scott, because it’s not _about_ him. It’s about _you_ and what you do for us, and how you care about everyone.” 

Jackson nodded, agreeing, “McCall can kiss your ass. He’s just getting pissy because you’ve finally gotten out of his shadow and realize you deserve more than just bailing him out for the rest of your life. It’s not your fault, babe-- it’s his.”  


Stiles sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand, nodding to himself as he pulled away. He took both their hands and squeezed, giving them a shaky smile. 

When he accepted the kisses from both of them, and settled back down across them, going lax as he focused on the TV, Lydia knew they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good! Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Until next time,  
> \- Sins
> 
> Find my Tumblr at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
